


Well-Fitted

by atomicmayo



Series: Dewmie Fictober 2019 Fills [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Shopping, trying on clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: From the Fictober 2019 prompt: "There's a certain taste to it." A little clothes shopping.





	Well-Fitted

"You called my wardrobe ‘classic’!" Bill cried as they strolled into a sea of dress shirts.

"That’s because you had one of William Dewey’s original jackets in there," Jamie squeezed his hand, "besides, you said yourself that you thought you needed some new clothes! Consider me here for moral support."

"...I liked that jacket," was the best defense Bill could muster as he held up something red and itchy to his face out of morbid curiosity, "I hope Buck is taking good care of it after he wears it at his shows," he grimaced and dropped the offending sleeve.

"I never really liked clothes shopping," he said after a moment or two of feeling different fabrics, "I used to go to a tailor because he would pick out everything for me!" Bill admitted.

"Sometimes shopping with another person can be fun - an extra opinion helps to take the pressure off deciding on certain things?" Jamie offered, but Bill had already gotten distracted by something on the rack.

"Aw, this one has little flowers," he murmured.

"Hm? Let me see."

Bill held it up to himself for Jamie to inspect. It was a little too pink - almost matched Bill’s skin tone. Small dots upon closer inspection were roses on either side of the collar. Any bigger and they might become ostentatious; any smaller and they wouldn’t be recognizable.

"There’s a certain taste to it," Jamie admitted, scrutinizing, "okay, looks promising, I think we need to get you a different shade, though."

Jamie thumbed through the rack and fished out a white one with blue roses instead. He crooked a finger in the direction of a small fitting room in the corner and Bill complied.

"I’ve never worn a shirt like this before," Bill mused once he got into the booth and slipped his t-shirt over his head.

"Sure you have," Jamie replied. He had found some turtlenecks on a display and began compulsively grabbing them for himself, "it’s practically the same as the shirt you wore with your suit back when you were mayor - the collar and cut is just a little different."

He ‘hm’ed and finished buttoning the shirt up. He held his arms out to test the length and buttoned up the cuffs, smiling at the dark blue buttons.

"I never realized just how much fashion has changed over the years. I don’t remember ever seeing a men’s shirt with flowers on it before," he touched the collar lightly as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, fashion seems to be a little more open to clothes being less for ‘boys’ or ‘girls’ and more for just… people." Jamie shrugged. He put back exactly one turtleneck, trying to fold it neatly so it would fit in the display, and failing.

"Hm, 'clothes for people'. I like that!" Bill concluded. He opened the door and tugged on the ends a little to smooth it out, "well?"

He was rewarded with a happy gasp. "Very dapper!"

"It doesn’t make my head look too big…?" Bill winced.

Jamie tilted his head slightly to the question. "No?"

"And my pants aren’t too purple to go with it? Everyone assumes they’re grey but--"

"Bill, you look great. I think we have a sale."


End file.
